


City Bird

by starlady



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/pseuds/starlady
Summary: "This time last year, if you asked me what I was going to be doing now, I wouldn't think I would be wearing this mask while taking a wild pigeon called Steve to the vet."
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17
Collections: Fall Equinox 2020: A Softer Equinox





	City Bird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elipie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [elipie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/pseuds/elipie) in the [fallequinox2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fallequinox2020) collection. 



audio: Of Montreal, "City Bird"

length: 2:42

download: [310MB on Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/393swq056xufbm7/City_Bird_signed.mp4/file)

[ **Lyrics on AZ Lyrics** ](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/ofmontreal/citybird.html)

**Author's Note:**

> The credits use the [amazingphil handwriting font released on tumblr](https://vsoftdnp.tumblr.com/post/182192830646/amazingphil-handwriting-font) by bonca.


End file.
